thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
So, Uh This Is My Team?
So, Uh This Is My Team? is the 1st episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot The episode begins with Chris reviewing the events of last season's destructive finale. He then introduces the location for this season, a Cree island in Western Canada named Pahkitew Island. The island is shown to be the least luxurious location in Total Drama history thus far, with no houses, no showers, and no cafeteria; meanwhile, the confessional was the only thing saved from last season. Act 1 After the theme song, the new contestants are shown in a blimp, awaiting their arrival at the new island. Sky offers Max some gum, causing him to rant about his self-proclaimed evilness. Dave comments on Max's weirdness while Leonard attempts casting spells to thwart off evil. Ella then begins singing, with accompaniment by Beardo and his beat-boxing. Amy requests that Samey switch seats with her, due to her sitting too close to Beardo. When they do switch, however, Amy is shocked to see how tall Jasmine is, who is now sitting next to Amy. Amy calls her a giant, and Jasmine questions if they're going to "have a problem". Topher runs around the blimp looking for Chris, while Sugar pushed him to the door, angered by the possibility of him scuffing her pageant shoes. She threatens to throw him out the window and says he'll be "squished flat in 2 minutes", causing Scarlett to correct her. Rodney comments on Scarlett's brains, and Shawn is scared by the word "brains", being a paranoid zombie nut. The blimp enters some turbulence and a storm, Chef told everyone over the P.A to hang on because things might get hairy and suddenly, pieces of the blimp begin to the rain from the ceiling while the contestants scream and panic. Chris appears asking if they're "ready for some fun", causing Ella and Topher to get excited, surprising Chris. He then continues to review the components of the blimp, explaining the emergency exits and the emergency parachute packs. He states that half of the parachutes are real, while the other half are filled with surprises that will be useless, should they need them. When the contestants have parachutes, they are floating instead of falling, and the surprises keeps making them fall. Sky comments that "it's a good thing they won't need them", causing Chris to give a vague response about this season being filled with surprises, which is when Chris pressed a button and one of the turbines on the blimp explodes, causing their blimp to quickly descend out of the sky. The contestants scramble to get parachute packs and exit the blimp, and Topher offers Chris one, but he states that he's a hologram, shocking Chef, who then grabs Topher's second pack and abandons the blimp. Rodney, Amy, Beardo, Leonard, Chef, Topher, Sugar, Shawn, and Ella are seen falling out of the blimp. Jasmine panics before opening her parachute, Beardo finds that his pack has chickens, Samey grabs onto Amy, but then both have parachutes, Sugar finds a tiara and recites a poem but her poem gets interrupted by Dave, Sky opens a pack with cats, Dave opens a pack with feathers, Topher finds out that he already has a parachute, Leonard finds tambourines in his pack and began to read a spellbook, Chef finds carnivores in his pack, Rodney opens his pack, and a parachute makes him excited which causes him to slow down, Ella finds a teddy bear and sings to a bird, Scarlett opens a parachute too, and Shawn finds hot dogs in his pack. Jasmine saves Shawn and Leonard from falling, and some people with parachutes land safely on the ground. Dave, Beardo, Chef, and Sugar land in the water, and Sky lands in a tree and jumps in the water while Scarlett, Rodney, Topher, and Ella land safely on the ground. Ella thanks the bird and Chef told Chris that he should give him a parachute. But Chris comments that he didn’t and he forgives Chef. Max has a parachute and gets it stuck in a tree eventually. But then he falls out of the tree and down to the ground. Chris then explains the teams. Scarlett, Topher, Rodney, Jasmine, Max, Amy and Samey were the people that all had actual parachutes, so they are placed on a team. Samey tries to correct Chris on the pronunciation of her name, but Chris says she's officially "Same-y" because of Amy's meddling. He names the team "Pimapotew Kinosewak", which he thinks means "Soaring Eagles", but Sky corrects Chris, saying their team name actual means "Floating Salmon". He then names Shawn, Leonard, Ella, Dave, Beardo, Sky and Sugar "Waneyihtam Maskwak", which thinks means the "Ferocious Tigers", but actually means the "Confused Bears". He blames Chef, who used a free online translator. He then announces that their first challenge is to build their own shelter. The contestants must find materials they need to build their own shelter but the supplies are guarded by Chef with a tennis ball blaster and Chris explains that a glancing blow with sting and Dave got hit and Chris comments that a direct hit can take you right to the ground.Max gets hit by a tennis ball and fell to the ground.Chris asked if anyone would help Max up.Rodney tried to help Max to his feet but Max fell down again. Chris blows the air horn and the challenge begins. Chef then attackes the contestants with tennis balls as they scatter to their respective teams and hide to avoid being hit. Rodney and Jasmine keep interrupting each other as they attempt to lead the team. Rodney explains in the confessional that as the oldest of his fine little brothers, he is used to being in charge. Jasmine says that as she is very tall, this is what must intimidate Rodney. As Jasmine explains to Rodney her plan, his cheeks grow rosy and he falls in love with her. Amy then grabs his ear by calling him "mumbles". Meanwhile, Sky tries to explain her plan to the team, Dave nervously tries to agree with Sky, but keeps awkardly messing up. Scarlett speaks up and says that the team should get the wheelbarrow. Amy interrupts Samey by saying this could be used to carry stuff, stealing her idea. Shawn easily evades the balls and grabs a can of Cream of Broccoli. The twins help stuff the wheel barrow with stuff as Rodney pushes. Topher boasts in the confessional that he will bring his face, after Jasmine instructs him to bring something "great". Dave is very annoyed that Shawn brought soup, as opposed to something useful. Topher asks Chris to watch Chris sign off to commerical, and he happily obliges. Act 2 After the break, Chef throws Topher to the ground and as Ella finishes singing, Chris expresses annoyance and confusion. In the confessional, Ella explains that as she was a huge fan of season three, she will sing any chance she can get. Ella then grabs a bucket of glitter, which infuriates Dave and Sugar, the former because it is useless and the latter because she wants it for herself. As Dave draws Chef fire, Beardo goes to grab something, but he is running in slow motion, which annoys Dave again. He is hit by Chef and falls down. Leonard attempts to use magic, but he is hit by numerous tennis balls in the process. Sky then deflects one of Chef's hits and he is given a black eye. Chris tells everyone that it’s time to build their shelters. Max then is looking for his "evil lair" and selects a cave, but runs out as soon as he sees the bats. As Jasmine's team is building their shelter, they hear construction noises from the other team and thus work harder. However, this is simply Beardo, making sound effects. Leonard suggests a Wizard's Tower, which annoys Dave, but Sugar, Ella, and Beardo agree to the plan. Sky tries to convince Dave that "the team has spoken" and they have no choice. Dave, very annoyed, complies. Team Pimapotew Kinosewak finished building the tree house as Chris releases a herd of mooses. The other team has finished as well building their Wizard's tower. However, when the mooses arrive, they almost tipped over Leonard's tower. Then when Leonard put his hand on it, the tower fell over. Chris declares Team Waneyihtam Maskwak the losers and declares Team Kinosewak the winners. Chris tells Team Maskwak to get voting because one member of their team is heading home today. Everyone started to groan. Act 3/The Elimination Ceremony Then later on at the Elimination Ceremony, Chris welcomes Team Maskwak to the elimitation area. He explains that this is where a person gets a chance to play another day and where a person gets a one way ticket home. Then after the team casted their votes, Chris gives marshmallows to Sky, Shawn, Dave, Ella and Sugar. Which leaves Beardo and Leonard the bottom two. Then Chris gave the last marshmallow to Leonard and in the end, Beardo gets voted off. Chris explains that this island is named Pahkitew which is the Cree word for exploded. He thinks that fitting that this season’s mort of transportation home should be something with a bang. He promotes The Cannon of Shame and Beardo was shot out of it. Then Chris signs off the show. Trivia General *The angels that are seen when Rodney's cheeks get blushy, and falls in love with Jasmine strikingly resemble Cody when Sierra fell in love with Cody in Total Drama World Tour and Cameron in Total Drama All-Stars. *This is the first episode since Hawaiian Punch to take place at a location other than Camp Wawanakwa. *This is the first episode since Hawaiian Punch to not feature Zoey or any contestants from the second generation cast. *Sky is revealed to understand Cree, being shown to correct Chef's translations. *This is the first episode since Eat, Puke and Be Wary where more than one character share the same voice actor. In this case, Chef Hatchet, Leonard and Beardo (voiced by Clé Bennett) as well as Amy and Samey (voiced by Bryn McAuley). **This is also the first episode since Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 where three characters share a voice actor in the same episode. *This marks the first time a character voiced by Clé Bennett is eliminated normally, as all of DJ's eliminations were abnormal. *The confessional outhouse was the only thing saved from Camp Wawanakwa after its sinking. *The music that plays during the Cannon of Shame's introduction is the same used before the Gilded Chris Award ceremonies in Total Drama Action. Continuity *The satellite seen in the opening of Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! is seen in the pile of scrap. Reference *One of Leonard's spell incantations was a reference to the Harry Potter spell "Expelliarmus", which disarms the caster's opponent. *Leonard's line, "Go back to the shadows of Wawanakwa, you shall not pass", is a reference to a line said by Gandalf in Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. *When Beardo was revealed to be the one that is eliminated, the sound effect he made is from the Pac-Man series whenever Pac-Man loses a life. Goofs *When the cast is jumping off of the zeppelin, Chef jumps first followed by Topher, but in the next scene Topher appears falling followed by Amy and then Chef. *On the blimp, hologram Chris says there are seven parachutes, and seven non-parachutes. However, there is still one for Chef. *When the children are shown falling some of them aren't there. *The cable guide says Chris introduces sixteen contestants but there are only fourteen. *When the contestants are shown falling we can see Amy falling after Topher, while Samey isn't there, but afterwards we can see Samey with Amy screaming. *Chris claims that he was responsible for sinking Camp Wawanakwa, when it was actually Chef's fault. *Rodney's chin cleft disappears while falling. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs Category:Season Premieres